Reasons to Love
by ILoveNeil
Summary: A quick story about the many reasons Juliet fell in love with James.


**_Story in Juliet's point of view. Hope you like it, and I should have the next chapter of 'Charlie and Claire Together Again' up soon. Enjoy..._**

"Hey Juliet...that's still your name here, right? You didn't have to lie about that too, did you?"

"No Hugo" I smiled, "I didn't have to lie about my name."

"Alright, dude, it's just, you never know here." He stated as he sat down across from me, "It just seems like everything I've been doing since I got off the island and back again is tell lies."

I nodded and it fell silent for a while until he asked curiously, "So you and Sawyer, huh? I mean, LaFleur?"

"What about us?"

"Your all, in love and stuff, right?" He questioned and I chuckled slightly before answering truthfully, "Yes. We're in love."

"I was in love once...her name was Libby...I miss her." He started and I could hear a hint of sadness as he spoke, "She was great, she helped me get over my eating disorder...I loved everything about her." He paused a second before asking simply, "Why do you love Sawyer?"

_I love him for how sweet he is.  
_It was one of our first few days in Dharmaville when James came up to me with a small item in his hands and greeted, "Hey Blondie. Ya enjoyin' your stay here so far?"

I nodded truthfully and admitted, "I actually am, the people here are so nice."

He nodded once in agreement before holding out his hand and offering me the packet of sunflower seeds which were in them, "Thought ya might like to try your hand at gardening."

"Thanks" I said simply as I took the packet from his grasp, "I love sunflowers."

_I love him for how cruel he is.  
_Miles, James, and I were in the living room we all shared when Miles decided to ask, "Can you tell me _why _you're posing as a mechanic if you're really a doctor?"

"I prefer it." I stated coldly, making it clear that I wanted to say more on the subject. However, Miles continued to ask, "But that makes _no_ sence. Wouldn't you rather be inside working on patients all day in _air conditioning_ instead of getting dirty and filled with grease in the burning heat?"

I opened my mouth to retort but before the words left my mouth James growled our, "Leave her the hell alone. She said she don't wanna be a doctor, then she ain't gonna be no doctor."

I glanced over at James and gave a quick 'thank you' smile before turning back to Miles who had hung his head in defeat.

_I love him for always having my back.  
_It was Horace's birthday and the whole community had gathered together for a small shindig. Everyone was having a great time, including myself when a man about my age came strutting over, "Hey beautiful, let's dance."

I cringed quickly but not wanting to be rude I smiled polietly and started to get up but shortly, noting how uncomfortable I was, James cut in, "Sorry buddy, she's all mine tonight."

The man quickly appoligized, probably due to James' tough appearance and rushed away immediatly. When he was out of sight, I turned my attention to James and sighed happily, "Thanks."

He nodded once and smiled widely before stating simply, "Told ya I'd always have ya back."

_I love him for how gullible he is.  
_"Let's play one more round. You win--I'll do the laundry for a month."

"Fine." I answered, confident that I would be the one winning yet again. James was a pretty good checkers player but no matter how many times we versed each other, I always seemed to come out victorious. He then happily began setting up the board when I suddenly asked, "By any rare chance that you _do _win, what happens?"

He looked up at me and without a beat, he answered, "I win--I get to kiss ya."

I raised my eyebrows, caught quite offgaurd by his terms but shrugged nonetheless, "Fine by me."

"Great" He drawled out before we started the game and when it eventually came to an end he grinned at me and announced proudly, "I win!"

"I know." I whispered as he came nearer, his mouth only mear inches from my own. I gently closed my eyes as his lips finally reached mine and the world around me vanished. It was then that I realized that what we shared was more than simply friendship, _much_ more. And as he pulled away only one thought came to mind: _I'm so glad I let him win..._

_I love him for how brave he is.  
_I had just gotten out of the shower and wrapped a single towel around me when I saw something out of the corner of my eye and let out a high pitched scream. James immediatly came rushing to my side and asked frantically, "What happened, Jules?"

"Over there." I said softly as I pointed my finger in the direction of one of the walls. He looked to where I was pointing then back at me and burst out laughing, "You're tellin' me that an other who had to handle smoke monsters, shootin's, an' _Ben _on a daily basis is scared of a tiny, little spider?"

I looked him in the eyes and shrugged, I myself wasn't too sure why I had such a phobia of the small creature so explaining it to James would be quite the challange. He shook his head, still laughing, but then said soothingly, "Don't worry, I'll take care of it."

_I love him for how charming he is.  
_"If you could be anywhere in the world right now, where would you be?" I asked as we sat together outside, the dark night sky all around us. He wrapped one arm around my shoulder as he brought his opposite hand up to my chin and lifted it to meet his lips. He then pressed them firmly against my own and I let out a moan of delight as we both pulled away. Palm still pressed against my face, he said softly, "I'm already there."

_I love him for how stubborn he is.  
_"You cannot go yell at Phil." I said slowly and sternly as James paced back and fourth our front yard.

"Bet your ass I can." He sneered, "He'll be lucky if all I do is yell. He'll be lucky if I don't beat that smug smile off his--"

"James! I know you're angry, but you've got to calm down. Phil didn't mean any harm."

James then mummbled something inaudable, giving me one final glance before storming away to make his way to Phil's house. I shook my head as he walked away and then looked down at my garden that Phil had just accidentally ruined a few hours before.

_I love him for how dedicated he is.  
_"James, you don't have to do this, it's more trouble than it's worth. I'll just get Horace to--"

"Jules, I told ya I'd fix the oven, so that's what I'm gonna do." He protested and I sighed and shook my head, "Fine."

I walked away while rolling my eyes and only a few moments later did I hear glass shattering and James yelling curses loud enough to wake the entire neighborhood.

"James!" I yelled as I rushed back into the room to find my glass cupboard's shattered, "What's going on?"

"Oven's all fixed." He answered proudly, "But I think the cabinet's broke."

_I love him for his honesty.  
_"What's wrong, James?" I questioned as he came strolling into the house with a saddened look on his face.

"Just saw Roger outside, yellin' at the lil' bastard."

"What do you care if Ben get's in trouble?" I asked skeptically and he sighed deeply before explaining, "It gets me thinkin' 'bout Clementine. Whenever I see Roger drinkin' an' then yellin' at the kid, I can't help but think I'd be doin' the same damn thing if I stuck around to be her father."

I shook my head quickly, "You'd be a great father, James. I know you would."

_I love him for his lies.  
_"Happy Anniversary, James." I said happily as soon as he burst through the door. I held out his wrapped up present with a smile as his eyes and mouth opened simutaneously.

I examined him and took a deep breath before tilting my head and stating matter of factly, "You forgot."

"Nah." He lied, "How could I ever forget 'bout somethin' as precious as our relationship?"

I blinked, unconvinced, and he soon came over and gave me a long, passionate kiss on the lips, before stating, "I left your gift at Horace's. I'll give it to ya soon."

_I love him for the way he comforts me.  
_I lay on my bed in tears, trying to contain the horrid thoughts that were going through my mind. James sat on the edge of the bed next to me and whispered, clearly concerned, "What's wrong?"

I sniffled as I looked up at him and explained, "In a few years, today, my parents tell me they're splitting."

"_Juliet_" He said softly, "I know what you're thinkin'...An' don't ya worry, that ain't never gonna happen to us."

_I love him for how good he is with children.  
_"Come out of the bathroom, Jules. I promise I won't laugh this time." He yelled through the door and I took a final deep breath before slowly opening it and walking towards him. He immediatly stiffled a laugh and I smacked him in the arm, angrily.

"I'm sorry." He apologized with a smirk before joking, "Ya know, ya just look so damn pretty in that poodle skirt."

I rolled my eyes, annoyed, but honestly I couldn't blame him for laughing. It was our first halloween in Dharmaville and it was my own bright idea for the two of us to dress up like a couple from the fifties. James continued to chuckle until we heard a knock at the door and he strolled over to answer it in his black leather jacket and tight pants that fit him oh so well.

"Trick or treat!" I heard a chorus of young children utter, one of which happened to be Charlotte. James bent down, scooping a handful of candy out of a bowl and proceeding to place it in each child's bag. When he reached Charlotte he stated softly, "What a pretty little angel you are."

"Thank you." She squeaked out and I chuckled, both surprised and delighted at how good James was with children.

_I love him for loving me.  
_"You're beautiful, ya know that?" He murmered as I snuggled up against his bare chest, his hair tickling my face.

"I love you, you know that?" I retorted in the same tone, turning my head to press my lips against his chest. He smiled and I continued upward, sending a trail of kisses all over his body: to his neck, his chin, his _lips_. He moaned slightly the whole while and when I pulled away he whispered slowly, "I love you back."

"Why do you love Sawyer?" Hurley repeated and I smiled before opening my mouth to speak. But before I could answer, I heard a voice behind me say, "Well whats not to love?"

I turned around to see James standing there, tray of food in hand, and grin spread across his face. He took a seat next to me and gave me a quick peck on the cheek before turning to Hugo and stating, "My love life--none of ya buisness, Hoss."

_**Thanks for reading, please review :)**_


End file.
